Now or Never Jetzt oder Nie
by Shailiha
Summary: Hermione und Charlie waren zusammen, haben aber Schluss gemacht. Kommen sie wieder zusamme oder bekommt Ron das Mädchen? HGCW CWHG HermioneCharlie CharlieHermione, Oneshot, Übrsetzung


Disclaimer: Ich wette, es ist offensichtlich, aber mir gehört Harry Potter nicht. Wenn es so wäre, könnte ich dort zur Schule gehen, wo ich wollte und wäre nicht davon abhängig, was meine Eltern bezahlen wollen. Tja nun, er gehört mir nicht. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Verantwortung für den Plot übernehmen möchte….

Ü/N: Nun wie soll ich sagen, auch wenn ChildDevil04 nicht sicher ist, ob sie die Verantwortung für den Plot haben will, mir gehört er ganz sicher nicht. ;) Aber ich fand ihn so gut, dass ich sie darum gebeten habe, ihren Oneshot zu übersetzen. Thanks for your Permission.

Beta gibt's bei mir wie immer keine.

Now or Never – Jetzt oder Nie

Charlie Weasley beobachtete von Schmerz und Neid erfüllt, wie sein jüngster Bruder seine Verlobung ankündigte. Es lag nicht daran, dass er seinen Bruder nicht liebte. Denn er tat es. Sie waren Brüder, trotz allem. Aber er glaubte nicht, dass Ron die klügste Hexe ihrer Zeit verdiente, nicht zu erwähnen auch die hübscheste. Es sollte keine Beleidigung für seinen kleinen Bruder sein, aber Ron war einfach nicht das hellste Feuerwerk oder Buntstift, oder was auch immer diese hohlen Muggel sagten. Er war nicht einmal in der Nähe des intellektuellen Standes von Hermione.

Man sah Hermione nie ohne mindestens ein Buch oder eher sechs. Eine Unmenge an Wissen war in ihrem hübschen Kopf gespeichert und sie war in der Lage, sich einen Weg aus einem Problem schneller und besser auszudenken als die meisten Auroren, die er kannte. Ron, auf der anderen Seite, hatte noch nie etwas gelesen, das nicht irgendetwas mit Quidditch zu tun hatte. Außer dem PlayZauberer. Aber jeder wusste, dass ganz egal, was Gegenteiliges gesagt werden mochte, niemand die Artikel darin las. Und was seine Fähigkeit zum kritischen Denken betraf, nun Ron wäre wohl nicht in der Lage sich den Weg aus einer Papiertüte heraus auszudenken.

Als er sah, das Ron Hermione für einen langen, andauernden Kuss an sich heranzog, seine Kehle zog sich zusammen vor Neid. Wellen von Wut spülten über ihn hinweg und tauchten seine Sicht in Rot. Das war es nicht, was er bezweckt hatte, als er mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Er wollte nur Zeit um nachzudenken, um zu entscheiden, was zu tun sein, zu entscheiden, wie er fühlte. Und sie kam hereingetanzt, kaum fünf Monate später, verlobt mit seinem Bruder.

Während Charlie still und finster blickend an der Wand lehnte, wimmelte der Rest der Weasley Familie herum, um dem Paar ihre Glückwünsche auszusprechen. Niemand bemerkte seine Zurückhaltung dem Rest der Familie zu folgen. Er war seit Monaten nicht er selbst gewesen, aber niemand außer Hermione und ihm wusste warum. Alles, was die anderen wussten, war, dass er eine Freundin gehabt hatte und dass sie Schluss gemacht hatten.

Niemand außer Charlie bemerkte, dass Hermione nicht so begeistert von ihrer Verlobung war, wie es zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Ihr Blick glitt immer wieder über den grübelnden Weasley an der Wand, der die Versammlung mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck in seinen flintgrauen Augen verfolgte. Als Charlie die Aufregung seiner Familie über Hermiones neuen Status als echtes Familienmitglied sah, erinnerte er sich an das letzte Mal, als er seine dunkelhaarige Liebe gesehen hatte.

_Flashback_

_Charlie apparierte in Hermione Wohnung und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf die Couch fallen. Hermione, die in der Küche das Abendessen vorbereitete, hörte ihn und kam heraus._

„_Langer Tag?" fragte sie mitfühlend und beugte sich herunter, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben, bevor sie neben ihm Platz nahm._

„_Wieder mal Mum. Seit ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ihm jemanden treffe, ist sie ständig hinter mir her, um mich dazu zu bringen, meine Freundin zum Abendessen in Fuchsbau mitzubringen. Ich wünschte, sie würde mir mein Liebesleben verdammt noch mal alleine überlassen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich der einzige unverheiratete, männliche Weasley bin, warum kann sie nicht Ron oder die Zwillinge damit plagen, das zu ändern? Warum ist es immer Charlie Weasley, der sesshaft werden und sich festlegen soll?"_

„_Warum können wir nicht mal zum Abendessen hin, Charlie? Wir treffen uns jetzt seit sechs Monaten, denkst du nicht, sie sollten es erfahren? Es ist ja nicht so, dass mich deine Familie erschrecken würde. Ich liebe deine Familie. Und es hält mir Molly auch vom Hals."_

„_Weil es zu schnell geht, Hermione. Ich bin noch nicht bereit, meiner Familie zu sagen, dass wir zusammen sind. Kannst du dir ihre Reaktionen vorstellen? Mum würde hysterisch werden, weil sie will, dass du Ron heiratest. Und Ron würde ausflippen, weil er dich heiraten will und der Rest von ihnen würde vor Lachen sterben."_

„_Warum, Charlie? Warum würden sie vor Gelächter sterben? Und woher weißt du, wie sie reagieren werden? Ich denke, die Klügeren würden schließlich einsehen, dass wir ein viel besseres Paar sind als Ron und ich. Das wäre eine Hochzeit, geschlossen der Hölle."_

_Charlie sprang auf seine Füße und starrte sie an. „Schön. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie meine Familie reagieren wird. Aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht bereit bin, dass herauszufinden. Du kennst Mum. Wenn sie sich erst mal von ihrem Schock erholt hat, wird sie uns um Gottes willen drängen zu heiraten."_

_Hermione sprang ebenfalls auf. „Ist das so schlecht, Charlie? Ist eine Heirat mit mir als so schreckliche Sache zu betrachten?"_

_Charlie fuhr frustriert mit den Fingern durch sein dunkelrotes Haar. „Das ist nicht das, was ich gesagt oder gemeint habe, Hermione. Alles, was ich zu sagen versuche, ist, dass ich noch nicht bereit bin, dich meiner Familie als meine Freundin vorzustellen."_

„_Aber warum, Charlie? Alles, was du mir gesagt hast, sind Ausflüchte, keine echten Gründe. Schämst du dich für mich? Willst du nicht dass die Leute wissen, dass du mit dem Bücherwurm Granger zusammen bist? Du wirst mich nie als deine Freundin vorstellen." Sie lachte bitter auf, beim Anblick seines Gesichtsausdrucks. „Glaubst du, ich habe das nicht bemerkt, Charlie? Ich bin ein Mädchen, wie bemerken solche Dinge. Sicher, es gibt nicht viele, denen du mich als deine Freundin vorstellen könntest. Wir gehen nie aus, oder fast nie. Und es ist immer entweder ein Muggelort oder irgendwo, wo es wirklich leer ist. Also, ich frage dich noch einmal, Charlie Michael Weasley, schämst du dich für mich?" Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, von beiden unbeachtet._

_Charlie konnte sie nur anstarren, überrascht von dem Schmerz und der Wut in ihrer Stimme._

„_Es ist eine einfache ja oder nein Frage, die du anscheinend nicht beantworten kannst, Charlie. Ich denke, du gehst, bis du es kannst."_

„_Du schmeißt mich raus?" fragte Charlie betäubt._

„_Ja, bis du meine Frage beantworten kannst, bis du bereit bist, mich als deine Freundin vorzustellen, will ich dich nicht sehen."_

„_Also nimmst du an, dass die Antwort nein ist, dass ich mich nicht für dich schäme?"_

„_Wenn diese Beziehung weiter bestehen soll, dann muss sie es sein. Ich werde nicht für immer herumschleichen, Charlie. Ich habe keine Lust noch viel länger herumzuschleichen. Ich bin es leid, jeden anzulügen, den ich kenne. Also ja, wenn diese Beziehung eine Zukunft haben soll, musst du reinen Tisch machen und jedem sagen, dass wir zusammen sind."_

„_Und wenn ich es nicht sagen will?"_

„_Dann sind wir geschiedene Leute."_

„_Schön. Dann ist es aus. Ich will es noch nicht teilen. Nun, ich nehme an, jetzt habe ich nichts mehr mitzuteilen." Mit einem letzten langen Blick apparierte Charlie aus der Wohnung und ließ Hermione zurück, die auf den Platz starrte, an dem er gerade noch gestanden hatte, bevor sie zu Boden sank und in Tränen ausbrach. Sie hatte gespielt und verloren. Sie hatte seinen Bluff herausgefordert und sich verbrannt._

_Charlie erschien in seiner eigenen Wohnung mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen. Mit einem Knurren begann er sein Appartement zu verwüsten. Sobald er seine Wut abreagiert hatte, sank er vor Schmerz in die Knie. Warum Mione? klagte er in seinen Gedanken. Warum hast du Druck gemacht? Warum konntest du nicht akzeptieren, dass ich nicht für diesen Schritt bereit war?´_

_Ende Flashback_

Charlie kam mit einem Ruck zu sich. Er starrte zu Ron, etwas wie Hass in seiner steinernen Miene, Wut in seiner Kehle. Niemand bemerkte es, und Hermione war die einzige, die ihn den Raum verlassen sah. Er stiefelte durch die Küche und verschwand nach draußen in den Garten. Während er einem Pfad folgte, den seine Füße gut kannten, drifteten seine Gedanken ab. Als er die Spitze der Erhebung erreichte, die die ganze Umgebung des Fuchsbaus überragte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er nicht bereit war aufzugeben. Wenn er ein wenig schneller gewesen wäre, wären Ron und Hermione jetzt nicht verlobt, aber das war nicht wichtig. Jetzt da er sich entschieden hatte, wollte er es von den Dächern herabschreien, wenn sie ihn haben wollte, er war nicht bereit aufzugeben. Er musste es versuchen. Sein Leben ohne Hermione war die Hölle und wenn kümmerte die Reaktion seiner Familie oder des Rests der magischen Welt, er musste sie haben. Er brauchte sie. Er liebte sie.

Zum Fuchsbau zurückschauend, erhaschte er eine Bewegung im Küchenfenster. Er schob sich tiefer in den Schatten der Eiche neben sich und beobachtete eine schmale Gestalt, die das Haus verließ und sich vorsichtig umschaute. Und sich dann in seine Richtung bewegte. Als die Person näher kam, war er sowohl überrascht als auch freudig erregt zu sehen, dass es sich um Hermione handelte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so einfach werden würde, eine Chance mit ihr alleine ohne Ron zu reden, aber er wollte nicht mit seinem Glück streiten. Er sah zu, wie sie den Hügel erklomm, Sehnsucht erfüllte ihn bei dem atemberaubenden Anblick, den sie im Mondlicht bot. Als sie ansetzte an ihm vorbeizugehen, ohne ihn im Schatten der Eiche zu sehen, sprach er.

„ Wo ist dein kleiner Freund?" fragt er bitter, der Neid, den er nicht zurückhalten konnte, machte seine Stimme dunkler, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Hermione wirbelte herum, den Schreck ins Gesicht geschrieben, und ein bisschen von etwas, von dem er verdammt noch mal hoffte, es wäre eine Mischung aus Sehnsucht und Schuld. „Ich habe es vergessen, war es eine Hochzeit geschlossen im Himmel oder in der Hölle, von der du gesagt hast, es würde eine Beziehung zwischen dir und Ron beschreiben?"

„Das war damals." sagte Hermione. „Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Er ist ein guter Mann."

„Jaah, in der Art, wie ein Hund gut ist." Er kam einen Schritt näher und freute sich innerlich, als ihre Augen sich weiteten und die Pupillen sich erweiterten in tief verwurzelter weiblicher Erkenntnis und Sehnsucht. „Sag mir, Hermione, warum bist du mit meinem kleinsten Bruder verlobt?"

„Weil er mich gefragt hat, ob ich ihn heirate. Das ist normalerweise der Grund, warum sich jemand verlobt. Ron und ich können zusammen zufrieden sein," fügte sie verteidigend hinzu.

„Du verdienst es nicht zufrieden zu sein, Mione." Er sah den Schmerz in ihren lieblichen Augen aufsteigen und beeilte sich ihn zu vertreiben. „ Du verdienst es überglücklich zu sein. Und du wirst das nicht mit meinem kleinsten Bruder werden."

„Nun, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass die eine Person, mit der ich glaubte glücklich zu werden, entschied, dass sein Zögern wichtiger als seine Freundin ist. Dass er mir anscheinend nicht genug vertraute um darüber zu reden. Ich habe versucht überglücklich zu werden, Charlie und ich habe mich schwer verbrannt. Dieses Mal werde ich nur auf Zufriedenheit setzen. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt."

Charlie seufzte leise. „Mione, mein Liebling, Mione, was hab ich dir nur angetan?"

„Entschuldige?" Hermione war nicht sicher, was es war, was sie gehört hatte.

Charlie kam weitere zwei Schritte näher und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Mione, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dich nie verletzen und du hast Recht, Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen. Aber ich hatte Angst. Ich habe nie zuvor so etwas gefühlt, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich hatte Angst, war verwirrt und konnte nicht geradeaus denken. Es tut mir so verdammt leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe. Und dann, gerade als ich entschieden hatte, dass mein Zögern dumm ist, gerade als ich mit dir reden wollte, bist du mit meinem kleinsten Bruder verlobt aufgetaucht."

„Du wärst zurückgekommen?"

„Ja. Hermione, ich habe in den vergangenen fünf Monaten etwas sehr wichtiges gelernt. Ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere und ich kann es nicht ertragen ohne dich zu leben."

„Ich bin mit deinem Bruder verlobt, Charlie. Du hattest deine Chance. Es tut mir leid." Sie schaute ihn an, Tränen in ihren samtbraunen Augen. „Ich kann ihn nicht so verletzen. Er war nie etwas anderes als gut und freundlich zu mir, seit du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast. Ich kann es ihm nicht vergelten, indem ich sein Herz breche."

„Aber kannst du meines brechen?"

„Du hast meins gebrochen. Vergeltung ist ein Miststück." Sie lachte traurig. „Wenn ich wüsste, dass ich dir immer noch etwas bedeutete, hätte ich gewartet, oder nein gesagt. Aber ich habe ja gesagt und ich kann das nicht tun. Nicht in dem Wissen, wie sehr es schmerzt, das Herz gebrochen zu bekommen. Ich kann Ron das nicht durchmachen lassen, er ist hierin ein unschuldiges Opfer."

„Mione . . ." Charlie stöhnte verzweifelt. „Du hast viel zu viel Gryffindor Edelmut. Du bist willens unser zukünftiges Glück zu opfern um das Herz meines Bruders nicht zu brechen?"

„Ja. Aber Charlie, wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann ist das ein Teil von dem, was du an mir liebst. Wenn ich es täte, wenn ich deswegen mit ihm Schluss machen würde und nicht wegen eines wirklich guten Grundes und undurchsichtigen Teils von dem, was dich an mir anzieht, würdest du mich immer noch lieben? Oder würdest du eine Zeitlang glücklich sein und dann langsam anfangen zu glauben, dass du mir nicht vertrauen kannst, dasselbe mit dir zu tun?"

„Wenn du mich liebtest, und ich glaube, dass du es tust, würde ich auf diese Liebe vertrauen. Ich würde daran glauben, dass du mir das nie antust."

„Wie kannst du diese Chance ergreifen?"

„Weil ich dich liebe, Mione. Ich brauche dich so, wie ich Luft brauche. Du bist absolut lebensnotwendig für mich."

„Charlie . . ." Die Verzweiflung und die Qual in ihrer Stimme pressten sein Herz vor Angst zusammen.

„Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du sagst, Liebes," unterbrach er und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. „Du hältst mein Herz in deinen hübschen Händen, sei sanft damit."

„Charlie, lieber Charlie." Sie schmiegte ihre Wange in die Sicherheit seiner harten, schwieligen Handfläche. „Ich kann ihm das nicht antun. Er war für mich da ohne zu wissen, was falsch gelaufen ist, warum ich so ein Wrack war. Ich schulde es ihm, Ich kann ihm das nicht antun."

„Nicht einmal, wenn ihr beiden zusammen unglücklich wärt?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich das nicht durchziehen. Aber ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde zufrieden sein und er wird glücklich sein. Das klingt nicht unglücklich für mich."

„Du wirst nicht zufrieden sein, Liebster, du wirst unglücklich. Lass mich dir zeigen, warum." Langsam, aber unausweichlich senkte er seinen Kopf zu ihrem. Sie hatte viel Zeit auszuweichen, den Kuss zu verweigern, von dem sie wusste, er kam, und er hätte sie gehen lassen, aber sie bewegte keinen Muskel. Als er das letzte bisschen Abstand zwischen ihnen schloss, schlossen sich ihre Augen und sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken.

Charlie hatte einen sanften und liebevollen Kuss angestrebt, eine Art bittersüßes Lebewohl, falls sie wirklich vorhatte, das durchzuziehen, aber seine guten Absichten wurden rasch zerschmettert. In dem Moment, in dem er den Zugang zu ihrem Mund erhielt, wurde der Kuss gierig und heiß. Monate unterdrückter Emotionen, Monate, in denen sie einander nicht gesehen hatten, brachen die Ketten der Zurückhaltung und sie tranken beide gierig von einander.

Charlie schlang seine Arme um Hermiones Hüften und zog sie an sich, er presste ihre kleinere, sanftere und feminine Gestalt gegen seine größere, härtere und maskuline. Einen Arm hinter ihr, hob er die andere Hand und umfasst ihren Kopf und übernahm meisterhaft die Kontrolle über den Kuss. Ihren Kopf drehend, wie er wollte, plünderte er gierig ihren Mund, erkundete er und entdeckte jede Ecke und jeden Winkel neu.

Als sich ihm der Kopf zu drehen begann, löste Charlie den Kuss schwer atmend, aber er hielt Hermione fest an sich gezogen. Und sie wandte nichts dagegen ein. Sie nutzen die Nähe, um ihre Hände über lange nicht erkundete Territorien wandern zu lassen. Charlie war ein wenig überrascht, als Hermione seinen Kopf herabzog, aber er fügte sich willig in den Kuss, den sie ihm gab, er gab ihr gern die Gelegenheit seinen Mund wiederzuentdecken wie er ihren wieder kennen gelernt hatte. Nach einem Moment, als er begann, ihrer tanzenden Zunge zu antworten, alarmierte ihn das Knacken eines Zweiges. Sie waren nicht länger allein. Bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, erklang eine Stimme.

„Hermione? Was zum Teufel machst du da?"

Als Charlie und Hermione widerwillig etwas von einander abrückten, gut mehr als nur etwas, bemerkte Charlie, dass kein Schmerz in Rons Stimme war oder in seiner Haltung, nur Wut. Da Hermione anscheinend mit Stummheit geschlagen war, gab Charlie die Antwort. „Wir knutschen, kleiner Bruder. Also, wenn es dich nicht stört abzuhauen, würden wir weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Es ist nicht wirklich eine Drei-Personen-Aktivität."

„Ich werde nicht abhauen und dich meine Verlobte knutschen lassen. Sie ist meine, nicht deine."

„Gut, dann kannst du verschwinden und mich meine Ex-Freundin knutschen lassen. Das wäre eine gute Idee."

„Deine Ex-Freundin?" Rons Ausdruck wurde finster wie ein Gewitter bevor er sich erhellte. Er lächelte ein Lächeln, dass Charlie nervös die Zähne zusammen beißen ließ. „Nun, das erklärt sicher eine ganze Menge. Aber sie ist nicht mehr deine. Du hast verloren und ich gewonnen, großer Bruder. Also gib auf und lass meine Verlobte los. Schließlich bekommt der Sieger die Beute. Und jetzt hole ich mir meinen Preis, wenn es dich nicht stört." Er griff nach Hermiones Arm. „Komm mit, Kleines. Lassen wir den armen, verwundeten Drachen in Ruhe seine Wunden lecken."

Charlie trat vor Hermione, um Rons Arm mit seinem Körper zu blockieren. „Hermione ist kein Preis, kleiner Bruder. Warum lassen wir sie nicht wählen, welchen von uns sie will?"

„Sie hat schon ausgesucht, Charlie. Sie hat mich gewählt. Also lass sie los, sie kommt nicht zu dir zurück."

„Sie kannte bisher nicht alle Fakten. Jetzt kennt sie sie, also vielleicht trifft sie dieses Mal eine andere Wahl."

„Nein, wird sie nicht, weil sie nicht noch einmal wählen wird. Du solltest lernen, wie man aufgibt, großer Bruder. Hermione gehört jetzt mir."

„Sie ist kein Besitz, Ron."

„Doch. Sie gehört mir."

„Nein, tue ich nicht." Hermione trat hinter Charlies breitem Rücken hervor, wo sie still gestanden und die Konfrontation zwischen den zwei Brüdern beobachtet hatte. „Charlie hat Recht. Ich bin kein Besitz."

„Aber du bist mein Verlobte."

„Eine Tatsache, die sich jede Sekunde ändern kann, Ronald. Aber zuerst habe ich eine Frage. Warum hast du um mich angehalten?"

Ron war still für eine lange Minute. Zu lange. Als er schließlich antwortete, war seine Stimme zögernd, als ob er nicht sicher wäre, was er sagte. „Weil ich dich liebe?"

„Du weißt, noch vor einer Stunde hätte ich dir geglaubt, aber jetzt, nach dieser erhellenden Konversation, tue ich es nicht. Und jetzt weiß ich, dass die Person, die ich liebe, mich auch liebt. Also, Ron, das hier tut mir wirklich leid, aber hier hast du deinen Ring zurück. Ich kann dich nicht heiraten."

„Was? Warum nicht?" verlangte Ron zu erfahren.

„Weil du mich nicht liebst und ich dich nicht liebe. Wir wären zusammen unglücklich gewesen."

„Aber wir haben es meiner Familie schon gesagt."

„Nein, du hast es gesagt, gegen meine Wünsche. Du sagst ihnen, dass du dir es nicht verkneifen konntest, dass du dich nicht vergewissert hast, bevor du die Ankündigung gemacht hast."

„Warum ich?"

„Ich werde es ihnen sagen, wenn du willst" bot Hermione an, „wie auch immer, du könntest meine Version der Ereignisse nicht mögen. Besonders nicht so verzerrt wie sie wären mit meiner neuen Sichtweise von dir. Nebenbei brauchst du es einmal, Verantwortung für eine Veränderung zu übernehmen."

„Charlie kann es ihnen sagen" entschied Ron.

„Was?" riefen zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig. „Warum ich?" fuhr Charlie fort. „Es ist nicht meine aufgelöste Verlobung, nicht meine Chaos, das aufgeräumt werden muss."

„Nein, aber du kannst deine Verlobung ankündigen und das wird meine gelöste Verlobung ankündigen."

„Ähm, hättest du Lust mich zu erleuchten, wie das funktionieren soll? Weil ich keine Verlobung zum Ankündigen habe."

„Nun, ich habe eigentlich angenommen, nachdem du mit meiner Verlobten an den Lippen verschmolzen warst, dass du vorhättest ihr gegenüber das Richtige zu tun."

„Verschwinde und vielleicht werde ich es. In der Zwischenzeit, übernimm deine Verantwortung und sag der Familie, dass deine Verlobung vorbei ist, Ron, oder ich bin gezwungen, meine Rechte als älterer Bruder auszuüben und dir in den Arsch zu treten."

„Schön." Ron nahm den Ring aus Hermiones ausgestreckten Fingern. „Aber" sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde erneut düster, „aber ich werde euch kein Glück wünschen."

„Gut, nur geh, kleiner Bruder. Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden, ob ich dir den Versuch vergebe, mein Mädchen zu stehlen. Das hängt davon ab, was hier geschieht, wenn du weg bist."

Ron wandte sich mit einem letzten dunklen Blick in Richtung von Charlie und Hermione ab. Die beiden standen bewegungslos da und lauschten, als er den Hügel hinab stapfte. Ein Knall verklang über dem Hügel, als er die Küchentür hinter sich zuwarf. Hermione drehte sich um, um Charlie mit einem gedankenvollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht auf sie herabstarren vorzufinden. Bevor er sprechen konnte, tat sie es. Sie senkte den Blick auf ihre Schuhe, während sie sprach.

„Dein Bruder verwirrt mich. Hat er es jetzt gut oder schlecht aufgenommen? War er wirklich enttäuscht oder kümmert es ihn nur nicht?"

„Ich hab´ nicht den blassesten Schimmer:"

„Weil irgendwie schien es, als ob er es sehr gut aufgenommen hätte, fast zu gut, und dann schien es, als ob er gleich durchdrehen würde." Hermione war sich bewusst, dass sie plapperte, aber ein verzweifelter Drang erfüllte sie, den Beschuldigungen , von denen sie sicher war, sie würden von Charlie kommen, zuvorzukommen.

„Mein Bruder ist eine seltsame Ente," sagte Charlie. „Aber wenn es dich nicht stört, würde ich jetzt lieber nicht über meinen kleinen Bruder reden." Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht, um ihre Augen zu sehen. „Sag mir, Hermione, warum hast du deine Verlobung mit meinem Bruder so rasch gelöst, nachdem du geschworen hast, du könntest das unmöglich tun?"

„Weil du Recht hattest, wir zusammen wären unglücklich geworden. Und ich wollte nicht den Rest meines Lebens mit Unglücklich-Sein verbringen, nachdem ich so schon die letzten fünf Monate verbracht habe. Und," ihre Augen glänzten, „ du hast unsere Beziehung Ron gegenüber zugegeben. Und du hast sehr deutlich zugegeben, dass du, wenn er weggehen würde, unsere Beziehung wiederaufnehmen und weiterführen würdest. Das war alles, was ich jemals wollte, Charlie. Das du zustimmst zu offenbaren, das wir zusammen sind. Ich war stolz dich als Freund zu haben und es hat mich umgebracht zu denken, dass du die Leute nicht wissen lassen wolltest, dass ich deine Freundin bin."

„Hab ich richtig verstanden? Du hast mit Ron Schluss gemacht, weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass wir uns getroffen haben?"

„Ja, und weil ich hoffte, dass du wolltest, dass wir wieder zusammen sind. Das ist jedenfalls der Eindruck, den ich gewonnen habe. Liege ich falsch? Soll ich zurückgehen und Ron sagen, dass ich meine Meinung geändert habe?" Als Hermione den Satz zu Ende brachte, zitterte ihre Stimme vor Unsicherheit.

„Wage es nicht, Hermione Jane Granger. Du liegst nicht falsch. Ich will wieder mit dir zusammen sein, nicht nur mich mit dir treffen." Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und schaute zu ihr herab, aus seinen silbernen Augen schien Liebe. „Hermione, ich kann nicht ohne dich leben. Die letzten fünf Monate waren die Hölle. Immer, wenn ich nicht bei dir war, habe ich nach dir gesucht, auf dich gewartet. Ich kann ohne dich nicht schlafen. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben. Bitte, lass mich leben. Willst du mich heiraten? Ich verspreche, dass ich dich liebe, bis ich sterbe, wenn du nur ja sagst."

Hermiones braune Augen suchten sein Gesicht, hielten Ausschau nach irgendeinem Zeichen von Unsicherheit, aber sie fanden keines. Er war absolut sicher, was er wollte. Ein kleines Lächeln begann und breitete sich aus, bis ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlte. „Ja, ich liebe dich, Charlie Weasley."

„Ich habe keinen Ring, noch nicht, aber willst du es meiner Familie trotzdem sagen? Sie wissen es vielleicht schon, Ron könnte mich für seine gelöste Verlobung verdammt haben, aber wir können es offiziell ankündigen, wenn du möchtest."

„Lass es uns ihnen sagen. Aber kannst du mich zuerst küssen?"

„Das musst du nicht fragen, Liebste," Charlie beugte den Kopf und fing ihre Lippen in einem Kuss, der feurig und süß war, sanft mit dem Eindruck unterdrückter Leidenschaft unter der Oberfläche. „Können wir eine kurze Verlobungszeit haben, Liebste? Ich habe so lang gewartet. Ich hätte schneller zu dir zurückkommen sollen; Ich hätte nicht so lange warten sollen. Also wenn du eine lange Verlobungszeit willst, ist das in Ordnung, aber bitte können wir eine kurze haben?"

„Nein" lachte Hermione weich, „ich wollte dich das gleiche fragen."

„Großartig, wir sind auf derselben Wellenlänge. Also lass es uns der Familie sagen. Und lassen wir meine Mum ausflippen bei der Planung einer Hochzeit mit einer so knappen Vorwarnung."

„Ja, sagen wir es ihr, jetzt oder nie."

„Es war jetzt oder nie der Zeitpunkt dich zu fragen, ob du mich heiraten willst. Das Hochzeitsdatum ist irrelevant im Vergleich dazu, dich zum Ja-Sagen zu bekommen."

„Für dich vielleicht."

Beide lachten und gingen Hand in Hand zum Haus zurück. An der Küchentür gab Charlie ihr einen schnellen, harten Kuss, bevor der Tür öffnete und in eine mit Weasleys überfüllte Küche trat. Alle Augen flogen zu ihnen und sie hielten kurz inne. Eine gespannte, erwartungsvolle Stille senkte sich über die wartende Gruppe und Charlie war für einen langen Moment ruhig um die Erwartungen noch zu steigern.

„Ich dachte nur, ihr würdet alle gern wissen, dass Hermione entschieden hat, Ron nicht zu heiraten, stattdessen wird sie mich heiraten. Wir haben uns vorher getroffen und dummerweise Schluss gemacht und dann, gerade als ich sie bitten wollte, mich zurück zu nehmen, kam sie herein mit Ron verlobt. Aber jetzt haben wir alles geklärt und ich möchte euch sagen, dass Hermione und ich in wenigen Monaten heiraten werden."

Ein Höllenlärm brach aus und Charlie und Hermione lächelten einander nur zu, bevor sie begannen die Kommentare, die ihnen hingeworfen wurden, zu sortieren. Man konnte Mrs. Weasley darüber kreischen hören, wie schnell die Hochzeit stattfinden sollte, aber Charlie und Hermione ignorierten sie, sicher in dem Wissen, dass sie eine überglückliche Zukunft teilen würden.

A/N: Ich erwäge ein Prequel und eventuell ein Sequel zu dieser Story. Nicht sicher. Lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt.

Ü/N: Tja, das Sequel gibt es inzwischen. Ich kann zwar nicht versprechen, wann die Übersetzung von „Always and Forever" online geht, aber sie kommt. Irgendwann. Im Moment fällt es mir leider extrem schwer so etwas zu übersetzen. Warum, könnt ihr euch vielleicht denken. Trotzdem hab ich mich jetzt mal aufgerafft, wenigstens das hier für euch zu machen. Ich hab euch alle lieb. Ohne euch sind wir gar nicht.

Shai


End file.
